


Stay With Me

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt i got on tumblr, Teen Rickyl, having a sleep over and it ending with kisses and snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is what the prompter was asking for but i hope someone will enjoy this.

Rick and Daryl have been best friends since third grade. Rick has been there for every up and down in Daryl's life and vice versa. When Daryl's mom passed away Rick was there, When Daryl's dad started drinking Rick was there and When Merle moved out their freshman year of high school Rick was there. Daryl had started coming to school with more wounds than usual.

When Daryl showed up to class with a black eye one day Rick knew he had to do something and invited his best friend over to stay the night. Daryl quickly said yes, he always did when Rick asked him too. Daryl often stayed weeks at a time at his house but eventually would go home even tough Rick told him he could stay as long as he needed, insisted his mom wouldn't mind but Daryl didn't want to impose on Rick and his mom.

Daryl and Rick stopped by Daryl's house on the way home from school to grab Daryl a bag of clothes. Daryl's dad was always out at a bar this early in the day so they didn't have to rush and Rick grabbed an extra bag and stuffed as many of Daryl's belongings in it as he could. Daryl raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything and the two we're on their way.

Rick's mom always greeted them after school with a home cooked lunch. She always made enough food for three just in case Rick brought Daryl home. As they ate she fussed over Daryl's eye and when he told her he had had worse she excused herself from the table with tears in her eyes. Rick and Daryl finished their meal in silence before clearing the table and heading to Rick's room. 

Rick knew Daryl would't want to talk right away so he suggested a round of video games. Two hours of mario kart later and Rick was ready to deal with the touchy subject that was Daryl's home life.

" Daryl. we need to talk. " Rick started. 

Daryl looked at RIck but said nothing.

" Since Merle left your dad has gotten worse. " Rick started, " you can't stay there anymore Daryl, he'll kill ya. ".

" I ain't got no where else ta go Rick. " Daryl said sadly.

" You can stay here!. " Rick pleaded.

" I couldn't do that to you and your ma, i'd just be to much trouble. " Daryl replied with a shake of his head.

" Your family, Daryl." Rick says quietly.

" You mean that? ", Daryl asked.

" With all my heart. " Rick promised. 

" and your ma is ok with me...living here? " Daryl asked.

" yeah, we've been talking about it for a while. " Rick replied.

The room is quiet, not a sound is made by either of them and you could hear a pin drop. Daryl is chewing on his thumb as he watches Rick. Rick is scared to breathe as he waits. 

" ok ." Daryl whispers .

Rick wouldn't have heard him if he wasn't listening for it and is pulling Daryl into his arms before he can stop himself. Daryl is still as stone before bringing his arms to grip Rick just as tightly. Rick is so excited he pushes Daryl back onto the bed and just smiles above him, all teeth. Daryl's face is tinted pink and he knows he should be scared, nothing good comes from being under someone but he trust Rick. Rick's smile fades into something softer as the older boy leans closer to his friend and places a chaste kiss to his lips.

Their eyes stay open and it should be awkward as all hell but Daryl's heart is beating against his ribs and his hands are reaching for Rick with a mind of their own. Rick's eyes slip closed as he leans in for another kiss and Daryl's eyes follow after. The two lose track of the minutes as they lay cuddled up in Rick's bed and only stop kissing when Daryl rolls Rick over in bed and he lands on the remote turning the tv on and scaring the both them silly. Daryl is flushed down to his neck and Rick's hair is a mess, the two stare at each other in shock before Rick starts to laugh. 

Daryl chuckles a bit before reaching to turn the tv down . Rick clams and brings his hand up to run trough Daryl's hair . They spend the rest of the night watching old black and white movies on tv land as they fall asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta for this one so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
